1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to a waste disposal system for boats and, more particularly, to a novel waste disposal system which permits both conventional dockside pumpout of a waste holding tank and overboard dump of the contents of the tank.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Recently, laws have been promulgated which prohibit the discharge of sewage and other waste materials through the hull of a vessel inside the 12-mile limit from shore. Pursuant to these laws, vessels may not be provided with a conduit or fitting in the hull which connects to a waste holding tank. Present vessels do, however, have a deck fitting which permits communication with the holding tank whereby the tank may be pumped out when the vessel is in port. Present deck fittings and associated equipment cannot be converted to an overboard dump when the vessel is outside the 12-mile limit. Thus, what is desired and constitutes the principal object of the present invention is a waste disposal system which permits conventional dockside pumpout of a holding tank as well as overboard dump of the contents of the tank.